


He Made the Darkness Go Away

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [44]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Juvia dresses up with Gray for a Halloween costume contest at Fairytail, Cana asks her why she loves Gray so much.Short Gruvia Drabble
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	He Made the Darkness Go Away

She thought it was an absolutely adorable play on their first meeting. Juvia managed to talk Gray into dressing up for FairyTail’s Halloween couples contest. She didn’t really care about winning, as long as they were in it together. Of course, she wanted to go all out dressing him up, but had to compromise with just shirt and slacks.

Gajeel was the first to break out laughing as soon as they walked into the hall. He didn’t mean to tease but seeing Juvia dressed like her old Phantom Lord days was a blast from their past!

“Do you like Juvia’s costume?” She giggles at her old friend. She’d spent a whole day working on the prop, an umbrella with fake rain droplets hanging down and a dark cloud poised above it.

“Gihi! It’s like a flashback!” He points at Gray who just stood there awkwardly in his bright yellow slacks, yellow t-shirt, with the outline of a sun on the front. “But what’s with his outfit?”

Juvia weaves her arm through the crook of Gray’s elbow. “Gray is Juvia’s sun who chases the clouds away!” She leans in closer against his shoulder with a bright smile to rival the shirt. “Just like he did the day Juvia and he met.”

Mira screams from across the room. “That is so cute!!!”

“So really,” Cana questions the water witch. “Why did you get so enamored with Gray? I mean you two fought the first time you met and bam! You fell in love!” She takes another swing of her bottle, then props her head up, tilting it in curiosity. “Not exactly a love inducing situation.”

“W-well,” the blue-haired woman fidgets. It was the first time someone so bluntly asked this question. Why did she fall in love so quickly with the ice mage? She glances over at Gray, where he sat in an arm-wrestling contest with Natsu. “I guess…”

If she was being honest, his good looks were a small part of it. With his wash board abs constantly on display. Or his cocky grin that sent a melting of her loins. Remember that side-eyeing smirk in the Magic games when he tipped Rufus’ hat to the camera. Whoosh! Instant moisture!

He was tough, another check mark on her list. Who wouldn’t want a man that could defeat some of the strongest villains on Earthland! And now with his Demon Slayer abilities, it just upped his desirability factor ten-fold. She loved watching him in action. She was awed every time the odds were stacked against them and they still came out on top. Yet after all the accolades, Gray was still a humble guy, not some power-hungry mage like too many out there.

Then there is his personality. Cool, confident, he radiated all the traits of ice, and yet his veins weren’t frozen. Gray cared so much about his family and friends. He felt all of the emotions that made them real, not just these magic wielding super bodies. The man loved, felt pain, yet always strived to push forward. His sense of pride but not ego was inspiring to her.

But in the end, it came down to one, small little thing.

“I guess, because Gray-Sama made Juvia’s darkness go away. She was sad for so long before she met him. The clouds followed her everywhere. But that day, he made Juvia realize she was special, and she could be loved too.” She beams, “the clouds left Juvia alone and for the first time in a long time, Juvia saw the sun.” Her face heats up into a smile. “Gray-Sama did that. Gray-Sama always makes Juvia feel better no matter what.”

“Damn girl, that is a sweet story!” Cana slaps Juvia’s arm in a playful manner. “Maybe I’ll get lucky like that too.”

“Juvia thinks Cana will. One of these mages will make Cana feel good one day too.”

“Oof, I don’t know about this bunch,” the tipsy woman takes a long swig of her drink. “But I get the message.” She winks, “My Prince Charming is still out there in some bar just waiting for me.”

“Juvia thinks you’re so funny.”

“Speaking of Prince Charmings,” Cana points over Juvia’s shoulder. “Yours is calling.”


End file.
